


A week in July

by Brennan4



Series: Young Justice: Resurrection [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Prologue, Season 3, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennan4/pseuds/Brennan4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world moves on after Black Beetle's endgame is stopped. Alliances are forged and broken. New criminals take the scene<br/>Relationships grow and are tested. Prequel to my upcoming season 3 Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A week in July

 

Apokalips

July 5th, Time Unknown

If there was one thing Klarion had truly come to hate about Apokolips, it was the furniture. Apparently Darkseid thought a good way to keep his subjects in line was to prevent them from ever getting comfortable. He had been here for almost a week, and he had yet to find a single chair or bench that didn't spike out uncomfortably or crunch his body into a folded position. However, there was absolutely nothing to do, so he found himself laying as best as he could in a stone chair and watching the slave pits out a window.

Darkseid entered the room. He looked like a living statue, the same expression of contempt seemingly plastered on his face. The despot had an air of power and menace that even the Lord of Chaos had to respect. He subconsciously held Teekl a little tighter. Darkseid asked, "It is not very often that we get esteemed visitors such as yourself. I trust you are finding your stay pleasant?"

Klarion shook his head. "Not exactly. This whole place is a bit messed up, even by my standards. And I have high standards. Like that Granny Goodness lady. What the hell is her deal? She is a woman, right?"

Darkseid glared. "She is a vital part of my plan for the universe."

Klarion yawned and slouched in his chair, pretending to get comfy. He said, "I'm not real big on plans, actually. What's yours?"

"Ultimately I seek to gain the solution to the Anti-Life Equation." A grin spread across the stony face of the ruler of Apokolips. 

Klarion sprung up from his seat. That lunatic wants the Anti-Life Equation? What the hell have I gotten myself into? 

"What could you possibly want with the Anti-Life Equation? Even some as sophisticated as you couldn't hope to harness it." Klarion released Teekl as he stood up to face Darkseid. "No offense, of course." he whispered under his breathe. 

"I plan to use the Equation to erase all sentient life in the universe, and recreate it in my vision. Everything will have it's place, and all of the confusing struggles of life will end."

Yeah, there's no way I can agree to that. 

"So what? You think you can just eliminate all of chaos with some math? Even if you could pull that off, I won't let you."

Darkseid frowned. "I do not appreciate your tone of voice."

"I don't appreciate your sense of interior decorating. The whole 'fire and brimstone' motifs is a bit on the nose, don't you think?"

The despot's eyes crackled with crimson energy. "Nobody questions Darkseid. Consider our alliance over."

Red light shone through his eyes and struck Klarion in the chest. The Witch Boy grinned mischievously as they passed right through him. "I don't have a physical body on this plane of existence, stupid. You're as dumb as you are ugly. You're pretty ugly, by the way."

Darkseid ignore him and fired another pair of Omega beams. They curved around Klarion and found their way to their true target. Teekl hissed in rage as the blasts struck him. 

Klarion felt a wave of pity for the cat, followed by a wave of physical pain. He knew he only had a few seconds left before he and the cat faded away. Fortunately, he was prepared for this kind of occasion. He had been saving up a special spell that could be activated at the drop of a hat. He whispered the incantation as his body started to flicker. He shot Darkseid one last smile before he faded away. With any luck, he would have the last laugh, if only because Darkseid didn't seem like the laughing type.

I'll show you to cross me. Have fun getting out of this one, you big stony freak!

Darkseid left the room and teleported across the planet to the chambers of Vandal Savage. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked the immortal.

Barely giving him any attention, Darkseid said, "Your mystical friend has betrayed and insulted me. You are no longer a partner of Apokalips, but a prisoner."

Vandal Savage stood up in shock. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Guards," said Darkseid as he gestured at the human. A swarm of Parademons filled the room and dragged Savage away. 

Darkseid looked out onto the slave pits. In time, he would reshape the universe in his planet's image. It would be glorious. No force in the entire universe could stand in his way.

  


End file.
